Breaking Kagome
by Yokan Ookami
Summary: Kagome transferres to the most prestigious fighting school in Japan. Only a few problems. 1. They say she can't be in the first rank. 2. She has to take night and day classes. 3. She is rooming with the biggest jerk in the entire school not to mention he'
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-New Girl  
  
In the toughest fighting school in Japan, a new girl about the age of 15 walked through the door into her new dorm, little did she know life was going to be hell.  
  
"Today class, we have a new student from America." The teacher announced. "Her name is Kagome Hiragashi. Please welcome her and show her around our wonderful school."  
  
Kagome walked in and whoops and whistles could be heard as she introduced herself. "Je m'appelle Kagome Hiragashi. J'ai quinze ans. Je viens de Paris. J'adore combatter."  
  
"Can you speak Japanese?"  
  
"Oui, yes, hai, but I can speak French and English also fluently."  
  
"Kouga, you will be showing her around today," The teacher turned to Kagome, "he is in the first rank here. Ask him about how the ranks are divided and where your classes are."  
  
"Yes m'am." Kagome took her seat next to the one the teacher pointed out as Kouga. "Hi."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After homeroom was done Kagome ran after Kouga, but as she was walking beside him he put his arm around her waist! "Excuse me, get your arm away from me."  
  
"Why? You're my woman, so why can't I put my arm around you?"  
  
"What do you mean your woman?!?!?"  
  
"You obviously followed me to ask me to be your boyfriend."  
  
"No!!! I followed you because you're showing me around today."  
  
"Whatever, woman. Miroku over here." Kouga called to a cute boy at a group of lockers making out with a girl.  
  
"What man? I was having fun."  
  
"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Miroku. He's another first rank."  
  
"Oh fair goddess will you bear my child?" Miroku asked as Kagome felt something grabbing her butt. "Nice and firm." Miroku and Kouga nodded to each other.  
  
"JERK!!! ASSHOLE!!!!! PERVERT!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's ok. I know you want me." With that Miroku walked away leaving a very angry and pissed off Kagome.  
  
"Kouga, what are the ranks?"  
  
"Oh, there are four ranks here. Fourth is the worst, third is better, second is enough to get you a job as an official in the army, and first practically puts you as a general when you leave here. The first ranks, there are only four of us, lead a gang each. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and me are the four first ranks."  
  
"How come I didn't see any girls in homeroom?"  
  
"Only a few girls can make it into the actual fighting program. The other girls come here to meet future officials and eventually marry them. They take night classes here about housekeeping and cooking, and are partnered up with a fighter and live in a dorm with them for a month at a time before they get assigned a new fighter."  
  
"Wait, what about me?"  
  
"You'll take the night classes as well as the fighting program, and will get assigned a fighter from your rank."  
  
"Damn! That's not fair."  
  
"It's the system here, so get used to it. You get to take the day off to unpack. I'll show you around before dinner."  
  
"Bye." 'He's not so bad.' Kagome walked into the dorm and had finished unpacking in a few minutes. 'Maybe I should show myself around.' She walked down the hall towards what was obviously the training part of the school. Kagome didn't see the wet stairs before it was too late; she slipped and fell down the stairs and landed on something soft.  
  
"Bitch! Get off my damn head!" 


	2. Rewrite

That's it! I can't stand this any longer! I love all these stories to death and I love my reviewers so much but these all suck soooo bad. My writing style has changed so much in the past year that just reading these drove me insane. I will try to rewrite them if I have time since I've started a full time story of fiction press. Anyone who has any questions regarding this story please feel free to email me through my bio page. I'm sorry, but this story will be put on hold until I can rewrite the chapters. Breaking Kagome is waiting for a massive 12 or 13 chapter upload so be patient for it. Thank you for wasting your time on this pathetic author's note. I will email any reviewers that left an email address when a chapter has been rewritten. This is the order: Kagome Wolf Demon, Wolf Pack, A School like Hell, and elle save our pathetic story and rewrite it (Rivalry). They will be rewritten in this order and once again thank you for wasting your time.  
  
Yokan Ookami 


End file.
